Demitri Kroizigt
Demitri Kroizigt (デミトリ・クロイジット) is a character in Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki. He is Neo Russia's representative in the Neo Gundam Fight, a former soldier in its military, and a man seeking redemption and to clear his name of a crime he didn't commit. Personality Though he comes off emotionless, Demitri is just a man of few words, but when he does speak, he speaks volumes. He also is a man who believes in honor and duty, having served his country for years before he was stripped of his rank and locked away in the Maggot's Nest. Even his support team, many whom worked under him in the military, show respect for his attitude by referring to him as "Colonel", the rank he held. He also looks beyond the surface when it comes to how people are, to judge them by their character, not how they are. He is a very caring man, who hates to see others suffer. Skills & Capabilities Demitri is a skilled fighter, having trained in Combat Sambo as well as Savate and some wrestling and being skilled with many weaponry. He also has a keen analytic mind from his experiences in the Russian military, allowing him to adapt to many situations. Due to his dire straits, he also has incredible tenacity, refusing to lose so easily if he can avoid it, but he can accept a defeat if necessary. Demitri also has high pain tolerance thanks to some of the torture he endured in the Maggot's Nest, as well as some of the incidents he'd been involved in while in the military. His fighting style is to strike hard and fast, and often to come in at close quarters to do the most damage. History Once one of Neo Russia's finest soldiers, Demitri Kroizigt had been framed of espionage when he had supposedly stolen secrets from the Neo Russian government to sell to international terrorists about 9 years ago. This incident also left his wife, Anastasia, dead. But Demitri knows he was not the culprit, but with no evidence to prove his innocence, he had been stripped of his rank, and imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest, a special facility for some of the worst offenders in Neo Russia. While there, Demitri had learned much, about unusual experiments done on some of the prisoners, how there seemed to be more and more unusual happenstances, such as prisoners dying in the Maggot's Nest. But while he couldn't show it, Demitri had to bide his time. It was only until 2 years ago that he was asked by the current President of Neo Russia to compete in the Neo Gundam Fight. If Demitri were to win, he'd have his record cleared, and his being potentially reinstated into the Neo Russian military. Seeing this as a means to find out what happened to his daughter Nadia, and to clear his name, Demitri accepted. Joining him for his support crew included Zoya Zinobaev and Garsky Voleska, both who had served with Demitri in his time in the military. Though he knows he will have to occasionally return to the Maggot's Nest, Demitri also made it clear he would not allow for Neo Russia to do what it did previously, or he would not accept the terms of his being its Gundam Fighter. So he chooses to find those he can face, to fight with dignity and honor, but also to find the man who framed him. Suspecting it is someone in the Neo Russian government, Demitri has nothing to do but to bide his time until he can prove this. Trivia :* Demitri's design is similar to Bayman from the Dead or Alive franchise. He also shares a combat style with him, as well as both being Russian in their nationality.